Jang Woo Young
Archivo:Tumblr_m55ettj8js1qe4t2io2_500.jpg Perfil *'Nombre: '장우영 / Jang Woo Young *'Apodo: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho) *'Profesión: Cantante, bailarín, Modelo, actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''30 - Abril - 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''B *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) Programas *'Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful como Go Mi Nam (SBS, 2009). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). Curiosidades *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Educación:' HoWon University y el Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Major). *Es el bailarín principal de 2PM. *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de JYPE a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos. *Park Jin Young (Presidente de JYP Ent.) lo concidera el miembro con mayor potencial. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Es muy simpático, le gusta hacer reír a quién lo rodea. *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Confesó que su mujer ideal sería ''"Alguien con quién pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que solo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo puedo enseñarle". *Es considerado el mejor idol bailando ssanti, suelen llamarle "Ssanti King" (Rey Ssanti), igualmente; Lee Teuk, Eunhyuk (ambos de Super Junior) y Jo Kwon (2AM) destacan en este baile. *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Ha Yeon Joo, la cual fue reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de 6 meses. *Tras la presentación especial de 2PM con SNSD, en el "MBC Gayo Daejun" 2009; fueron revelados dos fancam donde se aprecia a Wooyoung y Tiffany abrazados. Debido a esto surgieron rumores de un romance entre ellos e, incluso; comenzaron a llamarlos "Woofany". Los rumores aumentaron debido a la presencia de Tiffany y Jessica (quién tenía un rumor amoroso con Taecyeon) en el primer concierto del grupo. Sin embargo, nunca dieron declaraciones al respecto. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Nichkhun, las fans suelen llamarles Khunyoung (combinación del final de sus nombres). *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, se le preguntó:'' "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa; el Dj siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: ''"No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos". *Trabajó como MC en el programa "Win Win" junto a Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young, Choi Hwa Jung y Taeyeon (SNSD) de quién se hizó buen amigo y con quién tuvo un rumor amoroso, el cual negó. Wooyoung recibió excelentes críticas por su naturalidad como MC. *Tras su tiempo en Inkigayo se convirtió en gran amigo de Sulli de F(x). *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", ''a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung se decidió por Kim Seung Woo, quién respondió cariñosamente: ''"Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invité?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. *Ho Dong (presentador de Strong Heart) le tiene mucho afecto. *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador), al igual que Taeyeon (SNSD), Lee Teuk (Super Junior) y Minho (SHINee); en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Without U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que una amiga muy cercana le robó un beso. *Considera a PSY su mentor en el Ssanti, declaró que desde pequeño veía sus actuaciones y que esto lo impulso a prácticar dicho baile. *Durante una transmisión de "Win Win", reveló que su padre había estado en contra de sus sueños ya que quería que él tuviese una vida "más fácil", una vida normal. Sin embargo no se rindió, asistió a sus clases habituales y, a escondidas; a clases de baile. Cuenta que para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre escribió tres cartas cada mes por dos años. *Es gran amigo de Hyomin de T-ara, se pensaba que ella sentía atracción por él. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en el top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idol Dancers", dejando atrás a Taeyang (Big Bang), Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Shindong (Super Junior), Kikwang (BEAST), entre otros idols. *Actuó en el drama "Dream High " con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con estupendas habilidades para el baile. Junto a IU, quién interpreta a su pareja en el drama; se ha visto envuelto en un rumor amoroso debido a el buen trato que tiene hacia ella y a situaciones "comprometedoras" (salieron a comer junto, en un fancam él acaricia las mejillas de ella, se ríen mutuamente, entre otras cosas), sin embargo, ambos han negado los rumores. *En el programa Night after Night, Wooyoung aclara todo lo relacionado con el escándalo "Milky-couple" (combinación de su nombre con el de IU: "Woo-U" suena similar a leche en coreano). *Según sus compañeros, es el miembro más popular en Tailandia. *Junto a Taecyeon, es la imagen de la marca Evisu. *Wooyoung es uno de los mienbros de 2PM más divertidos, posee una habilidad de amistad enorme por eso tiene grandes amistades en el medio como: Tiffany y TaeYeon de Girls Generation, Ahn So Hee, Park Ye Eun, Kim Yoo Bin, Min Sun Ye y Hye Rim de Wonder Girls , Min y Suzy de Miss A , IU ,Sulli y Victoria de F(x), EunJung y Park Ji Yeon de T-ara, así mismo como de los miembros de 2AM. *Wooyoung se encuentra en el rating de ''"Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF, sus compañeros Nichkhun, Junsu y Junho también figuran en dicha lista. *Conforma un grupo llamado "Boys Generation" donde hacen parodias de las canciones de las Girls Generation tales como Gee y Genie. *Ha empezado a tomar peso como rapero en las canciones promocionales o de CF de 2PM. *Fue escogido como uno de los F4 Idols del Kpop en una reciente encuesta a estudiantes universitarias, al igual que TOP de Big Bang , Taemin de SHINee y Jung Yonghwa de CNBlue. *Suele ser muy discreto en la temática amorosa, cuando le preguntan quien sería su mujer ideal cambia de tema. *Figura nuevamente en la lista "The Ten Best Models" (los diez mejores modelos) de la primera mitad de 2012, publicada por TvCF; el resto de los miembros también se encuentran en dicha lista. *Obtuvo el 5to lugar en el rating de Mnet "The next Rain bi" (el próximo Rain bi). *Se ha informado que el album de Wooyoung será lanzado en julio, mientras que el de Jo Kwon (2AM) está previsto para finales de junio. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *me2day. *Perfil (Nate) Galería tumblr_m55ettj8js1qe4t2io1_500.jpg tumblr_lx057aECqW1qe4t2io1_1280.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_323573.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_345809.jpg tumblr_m23o3gYarA1qe4t2io1_1280.jpg 9'09'546.PNG 333~0.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_270194.jpg 579388_376029679121144_100001423455497_1070934_1836772760_n.jpg 8043_376029652454480_128254144_n.jpg 282306_376029859121126_1487179039_n.jpg 600399_376029792454466_2017520382_n.jpg Tumblr m55ettj8js1qe4t2io2 500.jpg Incheon Airport (To Thailand) (19).jpg Videos thumb|260px|left|Woo Young's Birthdaythumb|260px|right|Wooyoung & Taecyeon/EVISU Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment